The Past of The Secret Weapon of the Hidden Mist
by Mist Shinobi Altan
Summary: Altan's past was horrible and now you can see what happened to him during his childhood. See what made him the man he is today. By the way, I made this charry, so yeah. . Second Fanfiction people!


It was a stormy, rainy day, lightning hitting a nearby tree in the village hidden in the mist.When the lightening struck, fire was set ablaze, fire engulfing every leaf. As this happened, the tree toppled and collapsed ontop of a hut. This was the perfect setting which was going on not too far away, where a raging battle was going on with the shinobi of the hidden mist and a sea serpent which controlled water and ice. The landscape of the battle arena was frozen,bodies of dead Hidden Mist Shinobi scattered everywhere, blood staining the floors. The bloodshed excited the demon, as it swooped down and picked up kunoichi within its sharp fangs, tearing her apart. It's blood-stained teeth shined from the lightning. With everyone fleeing the village, one man stood up to the demon.

The man had purple eyes, with gray colored hair with red bangs. The man was still young,probably around his twenty's. As he clapped his hands together, he quickly started to create handseals. This demon must be stopped, and there was only one way to do it, sacrificing his own body in the process. "You will die by my own two hands for all my friends who have been slaughtered! Water Prison Technique!" He yelled out, as a giant orb of water held the serpent in place.

The demon was outraged at this point, slamming its body against the prison, roaring loudly. The mist shinobi would not last much longer so he decided to skewer him right here and now to stop the demon's sad struggle for survival. He slowly let the serpent go, now releasing all eight chakra gates, now releasing his whole bodies energy, giving him enough strength to at least slow him down. Before this energy killed him, the mysterious man ran up to the serpent, jumped up, and left a final blow upon the demon's face, sending him flying through the village, destroying many buildings. Knowing his death was near, the man went over to his lovely wife, who was dead after giving birth to his newborn son, and gave her a loving kiss upon her lips. He then looked over at his son, who was crying loudly, and drew a symbol upon his sides and one upon his stomach. This seal was quite unusual, but it was used to seal the demon inside of him.

"You will be a hero someday, and you will save the villages all around this country. Dont disappoint me." He said to his son, who the man and his beloved wife named, 'Altan'. When finishing his final words, he picked him up, rushing over to the serpent quickly, now repeating the symbol upon the demon's head, activating both symbols. This fused the boy and the serpent, and once it was finished, the young man died, his son held tightly within his arms. The baby was unconscious from this experience, but the seal glowed from the energy being rushed through his body.

A friend of his father walked over to the corpse of his dead friend and saw the baby, a frown upon his lips. "He couldnt have..." he said to himself, disbelief that this child had the powerful demon within him. Six years passed by, and the boy progressed in his skills. He was given his father's purple eyes and his gray hair, and his mother gave her son her blue bangs. A grin was upon his lips as he turned to his guardian. Altan didnt know his true name, but he loved to call him, "Midget," since he was around his height, just a bit taller.

Altan was quite tall for his age, and he could already tap into the powers from the dreaded sea serpent, now being able to shoot ice projectiles out of any part of his body, but at a cost. If he used this ability,pain would consume his body, and would paralyze him temporairly. "Hey Midget, what was my dad like?" he asked. The man chuckled and ruffled his hair, completely ignoring his question. The shinobi didnt think it was wise to tell him about his dad right away, even though Altan was already at the chunin level at such a young age. He was five years old for crying out loud!

Altan sighed a bit and rushed off to the academy, humming to himself as he did so, a chunin walked up infront of him, smirking evily at him. "Hey guys, this is the little brat we all heard about. How about we kick some sense into him?" They all laughed as one of the chunin punched him to the ground, and the others joined in, kicking him continuously. About five minutes later, they all ran off, leaving Altan on the ground, his body beaten and bruised, and his nose bloody. "Why...did they do this...?" He asked himself repeatidly as he walked to the academy, taking his seat infront of the class.

No one liked the boy, accept for a few genin, but they didnt talk to him much. He was on the verge of snapping, when he first sensed another being inside of him. "I can help you, Altan." The voice said, hearing him chuckle slightly. "W-Who are you?" "I am the demon who has been sealed inside of you. I was sealed within you just for this case. I can help you take care of those other shinobi." Altan frowned a bit, looking at the ground. The deal sounded tempting but he must have wanted something in return. The boy didnt care at that moment, as he loosened the seal, the demon taking complete control over his body.  
His normal purple eyes turned gray and his body was covered in a strong chakra. This wasnt the serpents full power, but it was enough to deal with this little problem. Altan walked back into the academy, and the same kids who had beaten him up earlier had surrounded him once again. "Are you ready for another beating?" The leader of the pack asked, as he went to punch Altan again. The mist shinobi caught the boy's hand, clenching his fist shut tightly upon it, hearing a crack. "No, are you?" Altan asked in return, jamming his fist into the boy's stomach, piercing his skin and feeling the blood run down his arm. This felt like heaven to the serpent, hearing the boy yell in pain, slowly dying.

The other boys gasped in disbelief, as Altan finished him off, freezing the leader from the inside out. The worst part of this whole experience for Altan was that he knew what he was doing, but he couldnt control his own body. Tears run down his cheeks as he killed the boy off, now looking at the others. He walked out of the school, pretending to let the others go, but only did so because he was planning on skewering everyone in there. Altan's guardian walked up to him and put him in a headlock, Altan struggling.

"What in the world are you doing, Altan! These are your peers!" His stepfather said, as Altan knocked him off, pulling out a kunai and dashing at him. "I dont care anymore! You need to shut up now!" Altan exclaimed, going for his friend's neck. Sadly for Altan, the shinobi was experienced in hand to hand combat, and pushed his hand out of the way, placing his hand on the bloodseal upon his side. His eyes widened as he noticed that Altan loosened it on purpose. While he was distracted, Altan placed a hand on his stomach, shooting thousands of shards through his body, sending the man into a wall, slowly dying.  
Blood ran out of his mouth, gasping for air, not believing that the once nice boy had done such a horrible thing. "Why...?" he asked, Altan paying no attention to the dying man. Using the water near the academy, he created a tidal wave and had it crashed into the building. If that wasnt bad enough, he froze the water after it had flooded the place out, killing any survivors. Taking control of his body once again, Altan looked at disbelief at what he had just done. He then ran back to the now dead stepfather, hugging his bloody corpse tightly.

Altan became outraged as he hit the body continuously. How could he do such a horrible thing to so many innocent people! The tears begun to burn his eyes, as he heard some ANBU ninjas comming to the area of the slaughter. Altan didnt know what to do. If they figured out that the demon was unsealed, they would probably kill him, along with the demon. He laid down in a puddle of blood, giving him the appearance that he was slaughtered along with the others, laying there motionless. As the shinobi and kunouchi arrived, Altan stopped breathing to add onto his act.

The ANBU ninja's werent as stupid as he thought, picking him up by his hair quickly, attempting to stab him in his stomach. How did they find out I was still alive? The fact that there was a jounin nearby watching the whole thing was the one thing Altan wasnt counting on. Thinking fast, he made a few handseals, having the water shoot up, taking the weapons away from them, and making his daring escape. When the water dropped, Altan was gone, and the ANBU holding him had a kunai stuck in his hand. "Where did he go...?" Gato asked, Zabuza standing besides him.

"We dont know. Do you want us to put a bounty on his head?" Zabuza asked, incharge of all of the other ANBU at the moment. "Yes, do so. That way we can wring that little brat's neck." Gato said, smoking a cigarette and blowing out the smoke in rings. Meanwhile, Altan was outside of the village, his cloths stained with his stepdad's blood. He was trembling with fear, as he took the headband resembling that he was from the mist village and tossed it in the lake. As soon as he did so, Zabuza appeared behind him, lifting his halberd up into the air and slicing at his head, but the possessed child matched his strength with a kunai. This amazed the demon of the mist, as he quickly jumped back, resting the blade against his shoulder.

"Hmm...you arent no normal kid, are you?" Zabuza asked him, a grin of excitement taking place upon his lips beind the bandages. Altan didnt respond as he put away the kunai. "I dont have time to waste on you..." He told Zabuza, as he started to walk away. Once out of sight, the hokage of the mist appeared behind Zabuza, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Did you have fun sparring our secret weapon?" The Hokage asked the demon of the mist, Zabuza's eyes widening. "You mean that little punk possesses the sea serpent what terrorized our village for so long!? Why didnt you tell me!? I could have been killed!" Zabuza exclaimed, outraged at the fact that Gato sent him after Altan in the first place.

"Well, atleast we got to see a sample of his power...we will get him back here some day...let him be free for awhile." The hokage requested, starting to walk away. Zabuza sighed, a bit stressed at that point, and joined the hokage. Altan was already half way to Konoha, the place he had always wanted to visit, when he passed out. He was weakened greatly from using the demon's powers, and was unable to go on any further. The wind blew his gray and blue hair, as if it was a sign from his father. He felt disappointed from what he did back there, and nothing can ever heal that emotional wound.

Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy was on patrol outside of the gates, and discovered the young boy, resting. The copycat ninja knelt down and examined the child, and saw the blood soaked cloths. This made him wonder, but he picked Altan up anyways, taking him back to his place for he can get his wounds treated. Taking off Altan's shirts to check if he was wounded, he saw the bloodseals upon his sides.

Years flew by, as Altan became even more experienced from Kakashi's training, and was now one of the most powerful students in the academy. He was now at the age of 12, and it was graduation day. Iruka had teamed the students up, and Altan just happened to be teamed up with the other genin who had a seal upon him as well, Naruto Uzumaki. He got along with Naruto and his team, but he didnt speak much to them. Now, up on his rooftop, he looked up at the starts and smiled a bit. "This is a new beginning..."


End file.
